


Sleep

by SaltyKumquats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKumquats/pseuds/SaltyKumquats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Quiet!' hissed Temari. 'Just hurry up and get out. Out, out, out!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for about chapter 254 (post time-jump).

The medics were very confused when they found themselves being shoved out of the room.

"T-Temari-sama? Kankurou-sama?"

"Quiet!" hissed Temari. "Just hurry up and get out. Out, out, out!"

"But Temari-sa...!" The ninja froze in mid-sentence when she glared at him. It was a look even more cutting than her _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_.

"Have you seen to his injuries?"

"Y-Yes, of course--!"

"He doesn't have anything that requires monitoring?"

"Well, no, but--!"

"Then you--" as the two siblings gave the medics a final push-- "are no longer needed."

Kankurou shut the door and planted himself in front of it, indicating that was _it_, end of argument. He cracked his knuckles and glowered menacingly. "Now, spread the word that Gaara's work is to be redirected to us for the next week or so."

There was a moment of wide-eyed, open-mouthed silence before it sank in and the medics began spluttering. ("W-What?" "We're _medics_, not messengers!" "But the _Kazekage_\--!")

"Gaara needs his rest," Temari said slowly, cutting them off. She brought her fan forward, setting the tip firmly against the ground. Together, the eldest children of the late Fourth Kazekage looked like - and probably were - the most deadly guards the Sand had ever seen. "And if anyone dares to disturb my brother when this is the first time in his life he can actually sleep, I will _personally_ dismember them and send the pieces to the Akatsuki in thanks. And as a warning."


End file.
